High school changes everyone
by Twilightaddict2094
Summary: Bella and Edward- childhood rivals. But when bella comes back from a florida the summer before freshmen year, what does edward think of her now/ Why is Edward the player? Why is Bella the innocent girl everyone loves? What will happen bewteen the two?
1. childhood rivals

_Hello, guys._

_I'm gonna make this quick so you can read._

_I just finished some other stories…or I think I have._

_Anyways, this story came to me during class one day and I just had to write it._

_So, here we go!_

_Please Review!_

_Love, Twilight Addict_

_I don't own twilight!_

_Third point of view._

"**Stop! It's not funny!" little Bella shouted through the array of laughter directed towards her. Her bottom lip quivered as she looked at each hysterical child, taking in their sudden laughs and amused eyes. She could feel the redness creeping up her cheeks. She suck in a deep, shaking, breath and felt the tightness in her throat. She wanted to give up and plug her ears with her small hands and let the tears fall, but she couldn't. She recalled what Esme and Renee had said. Don't listen to them, she thought, announcing her mother's words in her head.**

**Most of these faces she knew, but only one stood out the most. In front of the crowd, tending to be the circus ring leader, was Edward Cullen. His messy bronze hair dwindled in the soft wind. His green eyes were tearing from laughter as he held his stomach and chuckled. His little hands smacked his knees as he bent over to catch his breath. This what every kid was doing. Pointing and laughing at Bella. **

**A few minutes ago, recesses had started and Edward had found Bella swinging on the swing set with her Best friend. Alice Cullen. She was cute, sassy, and not taking any crap. Her short spiky hair was style far better than the other kids. Her close the most fashionable. Her attitude, the peppiest. She had met Bella just after their parents had introduced them a few years ago. Sure, they were only third graders, but they knew they would be best friends for life.**

**Edward had started picking on Bella. Calling her klutz and a walking Accident. Bella knew this, so it did really bother her. Edward had always been mean to her. It was just how he was towards her. She had given up on trying to hide how bad it hurt her when he called her names. Now, she was barely holding herself together as the kids picks and screamed in laughter. But, Edward wasn't having it. **

**When his name calling didn't effect her, he had switched to forming a witch hunt. Everyone knows Edward. All the girls in Elementary school drool over him. He was very popular, so forming this crowd wasn't hard at all. **

**Bella had gotten up from her swing and tried to walk away. But, she had tripped over her shoe lace and fallen to the ground. The front of her shirt was covered in mud and her tiny hands were scuffed up. She managed to keep the tears away when she saw the cuts on her hands and felt the searing sting. Her Klutziness had caused an outbreak, or uproar if you will, and sent everyone into laughter.**

"**Walking Accident!" Edward blurted through his chuckles. Alice finally unfroze from her stance and jumped in. **

"**You listen to me, Edward Cullen. If you don't leave Bella alone, I'll tell everyone how you still take a bath with a rubber ducky!" Alice Shouted. Everyone in the crowd froze and looked at Edward. Is this true, they all thought. Edward was their leader, in a sense. If he still bathed with rubber duckies, it would bring his popularity to an all time low. His topaz eyes, now clear of tears, went wide as he stared at his pixie like sister. He shook his head ever so slightly, but you could see the tension in his little neck.**

"**She's lying. I don't have a rubber Ducky!" he shouted. Most of the girls had went back to falling all over him, but some of the guys were giving him looks of suspicion. Edward felt the blood boil in his veins. He had told his sister not to start rumors about him. What was she doing? He looked back at Alice. Her small face, fierce and angry. Her eyes narrow and her arms crossed over her chest. Edward didn't have a chance.**

"**Alright," he called, his small, yet beautiful voice trilling over the crowd. "There's nothing to see here!" **

**Alice smiled in a way of saying, Ha-ha towards her brother. Just then, Emmett and Rose came towards the crowd. They were taller than the third graders. Maybe because they were older. But, Everyone parted when Rose and Emmett came towards them. Rose was beautiful. Even for a eight year old. Her long blond curls surrounded her pale beautiful face. Every guy had a crush on her. And Emmett. He was just a big teddy bear with a rough exterior. He looked mean, but he was just a big old softie.**

**Emmett grabbed Bella's hand and helped her from the ground. "What happened to my little sister?" He asked, growing angry. Edward stiffened. Emmett and Edward got along great as brother's. but, Emmett didn't tolerate anyone messing with Bella. Bella wasn't his blood sister, but they had known each other for so long that he had taking a habit to calling her his sister. **

"**Edward started calling Bella klutz and walking accident. Then, she tripped and he got everyone to laughing at her." Alice said, seething. Emmett narrowed his eyes at his brother. Just then, jasper appeared by Emmett. Alice secretly liked him. His blond messy curls and wide, curious eyes had her swooning on the inside. She tried to keep from smiling as he looked at her. Jasper was Rosalie's sister. When their parent's died in a car accident, Esme, Carlisle's wife, had adopted them. They were legally her niece and nephew, but now her son and daughter, as well as Carlisle's. The same was for Edward, Emmett and Alice. They were all adopt, but by Carlisle.**

"**What's going on?" Jasper asked.**

"**Edward, here, is making fun of Bella." Emmett spat.**

**Edward backed away slowly. "Look," he said nervously. "I'll go play somewhere else."**

"**Good." Rosalie said menacingly.**

**Edward scurried toward the jungle gym. Emmett turned back to Bella. He saw how upset she was. How scared she looked. He hated seeing her like this.**

'**You okay?" Rosalie asked as she brushed Bella's little curls back and hugged her.**

**Bella sniffeled but nodded, "Yes."**

_**The summer before freshmen year of high school.**_

"**Just go to Florida and don't come back!" Edward shouted. He was angry as he looked at his little sister's best friend. Bella had been packing when her friends, the Cullen's with the exception of Edward, had came over to say good bye for the summer. She would miss them. Even Edward.**

**Alice had been blubbering over how much she would miss her friend. Rosalie was near tears as she folded Bella's cloths and put them in the suitcase. Emmett just kept hugging her as he whispered, "My little sister is leave, my little sister is leaving." It had been like this since Bella was little. Her parents had divorced a while back and every summer of hers was dedicated to spending her days on the beach with her mother and Phil in Florida.**

**Edward was angry because Bella was getting all this attention. He was so sick of how everyone loved Bella. And how Bella loved everyone. Only, she didn't like him. And he could tell. They had never really gotten along…..**

"**Shut up, Edward!" Alice cried. "Shut up, shut up, shut up!" **

**Edward rolled his eyes and stomped from the room.**

_**First day of freshmen year.**_

**Bella's skin was slightly tan from her long days on the beach. Her long curls were hanging at her shoulders as she walked through the doors of the High School Of forks. She had come back from her Vacation in Florida just yesterday and this was the first day she would see her dear friends. She felt a twinge of nervousness in her stomach as she saw the big seniors and upperclassmen running around.**

**She knew this could be the worst or best day of her life. After all, it was high school. Everything can change!**

**Edward was leaning against his new locker talking to one of the girls who had had a crush on him since kindergarten. He was fifteen, gorgeous, and smart. Every girl was dying to date him. He wasn't really listening to the girl as she ranted on and on about the plans she had made for them to go to the movies. He was more focused on his family. They all waited by the front doors for Bella. And secretly, Edward anticipated seeing her again too. **

**They didn't like each other, yes. But, they still were use to having each other's company. Always seeing each other. It was awkward and boring all summer with out her. He didn't have anyone to entertain him when she tripped or fell. And now that she was back, he could start all over again.**

**The front doors opened and with them brought a young girl. Her mahogany curls bounced s she walked with a new found grace. Her soft pink lips parted and they expose a beautiful smile. Her fair skin was now an ivory color. Her movements were awkward. Her body wasn't awkward. She was different.**

**Edward's brow drew together as he stared at this stranger. Where was Bella? He didn't care. This new Bella was…different. And he was confused as to why he never got along with her. He noticed as every guy paused and looked at her. How they whispered about how beautiful she was. What was wrong with them, Edward thought. It was just Bella. He had snapped back into his thought process which contained him seeing his sister's friend as a awkward klutz, when really she was just as beautiful as the other girls.**

**Growing up, Edward was jerk to Bella. But deep down inside, he respected her. He only picked on her because he liked how she looked when she was angry. But, in all honesty, he hated to make her cry, and that's exactly what he had been doing ever since they had met. Now, he was regretting every mean thing he had said to her.**

"**Hey," the blond, Lauren, said as she looked at him and found that he wasn't listening. **

'**Yeah," he said, shaking his head and turning his eyes back to her. **

"**I was saying before you went and zoned out on me, we should go to the movies. You know, me and you." she said with a smiled as she looked up at him.**

"**Maybe some other time." he said before walking away.**

**Please review!**

**Please review!**


	2. the story

_**Hey, guys.**_

_**I have more chapters on the way so keep a look out.**_

_**I need reviews, though.**_

_**I have to have what you think about it or I can't make it better.**_

_**I love you guys.**_

_**I don't own twilight.**_

_**Here's your next chapter!**_

_**Third point of view.**_

Bella was rigid in her seat. All these feeling coming at her out of no where were to much for her fragile form. She was scared, lost, confused, and more than anything, hurt. She had hugged her friends and caught up on the good times. But, when she found that her first class was with Edward she was scared.

Right, now, as she sat in her seat, she could feel his eyes on her. She couldn't tell if it was because he was angry with her or if he was just trying to make her angry. Whatever it was, she felt alone. Like he was the only guy in the room and she was the only girl. Like he hated her. Like he wanted her to evaporate. Disappear. Like he…hated her. Just the thought of his storm filled green eyes fixed on her was sending nervous shivers down her spine.

Mean while, Edward was focusing hard on the little girl beside him. He had freaked ot when he found that he had first block English with Her. He was interested in getting to know her. I talking to her. He had always been interesting these things, he just never showed it. But now, as he watched the beautiful blush rush into her cheeks, he kept himself from smiling. Although Bella was different on the outside, she was still the same Bella on the inside. The same scared, fragile, Bella. The same embarrassed, nice, beautiful Bella.

The girl he had secretly had a crush on since kindergarten. The girl he had teased because he thought being angry with her would make his true feelings for her disappear. He was wrong. Nothing could stop something this powerful. Not even hate. And he wondered to himself: Can you fall in love at the age of fifteen?

When the Bell rang, Bella rose from her seat and scurried through the door. Anything to get away from the stares. And not just Edwards, but every guy in school. She was starting to think this would never end.

_Sophomore, Year._

It was funny how love works. Alice had always had this attraction to jasper. Everyday she would see him. She lived with him! And not once had he spoke to her. But, it was only a matter of time before he confessed his love for her. They've been going strong ever since freshmen year.

Emmett on the other hand was much more subtle. He hadn't said anything to Rose about being in love. Just that he thought she was pretty and he liked her a lot. He never got the guts to tell her how much he loved her.

So Rose took matters into her own hands. Now, their a happy couple in their junior year of high school.

Edward and Bella are a different story. More of a forbidden attraction. They both know there's something there. They can feel it beating raw in their chest, screaming in their deaf ears, showing their blind eyes. What will it take to show them?

Edward had become the player of high school. Never a good Title. He had a new girl every week and he wasn't ashamed of it. Anything to get his mind off of Bella. And soon, his mind was taken off of Bella. He had started dating more and more. Flirting more and More. But, no matter how many girls he kissed or flirted with, Bella was in his mind. Twenty-four-seven………..

_Junior Year, Present day._

Bella relaxed against her locker door as she watched the beautiful man across the hallway make out with the gorgeous blond. She knew it would never bee her in his arms. She would never get to feel the warmth of his big arms around her small frame. Never experience the sweet sensation of his laugh upon her neck as he chuckled before kissing her skin there. Never know what it was like to be loved by him.

Her heat clenched as he smiled and kissed the girl one more time. Bella sunk even more against the locker door. There was a feeling in her chest, right were her heart is. It was pulsing like a heart beat. But she knew that wasn't her heart beat. She had no heart. Edward had it. He had captured it and kept it locked away in his smiles and laughs. In his hand was her heart, waiting to broken even more. To be brushed into millions of little pieces. She could see him taking his long fingers and tearing it in half. Until there was nothing.

This feeling was so overwhelming. Like the world around her disappeared. The sounds in the hallways faded. Everyone near her was now hidden behind a black curtain. Any noises in her ears sounded muffled. Like someone had taken a pillow and covered everyone's mouths as they chatted. Her breath caught quick in her throat. Her fingers clutched against the locker behind her, giving her the strength to hold herself up.

This thumping, this pulsing, this aching throb in her chest got worse. It was like someone had thrusted a knife in her chest and carved her heart out as she watched Edward and this girl show affection for one another. They were the only three in this black curtained room now. Just her, Edward, and Lauren.

She felt the hot tingle of tears burning rich in her chocolate eyes. Her body went cold, but she felt unmorally warm. Bella didn't understand. She didn't grasp what was happening to her. She didn't comprehend how much worse this was going to get just by watching them. The smart thing to do was leave. But she couldn't make herself leave.

No, leaving wasn't a option. She could leave. She had to stay. Because she believe- deep down- she truly believe that if she stayed, maybe he wouldn't kiss her again. Maybe he wouldn't laugh and smile with her. Maybe, just, maybe he would grow tired of her like the others and he would give her up. Maybe he would find someone else. Maybe that someone could be Bella.

But she knew that wasn't going to happen. She knew she was insane for even thinking about it.

Her breath pushed hard from her lungs as she made this realization and breathed for the first time. He hand flew to her chest as to stop the bleeding in her heart. But, she knew it was worthless. Could love be so strong that it can actually make you blackout? Bella proof of it.

Her body went limp and her mind cut off. The black curtain know wrapped around her. She scratched to get out, to be released. But her efforts were diminished. Soon, she felt the impact of her small torso crashing to the ground. She didn't feel the pain. No, the only pain was that of her heart being shattered into glass. She could almost hear the crunching as hit broke and scattered on the floor.

Then she was out.

Edward had secretly been Watching the brown eyed beauty behind the girl who had her arms wrapped tightly around his waist. He didn't like it. The feel of this girls arms on him. It wasn't right. It wasn't comfortable. He knew who he wanted in his arms and he quickly got rid of the thought, throwing it to the back of his brain. He wasn't going to get over her until he stopped thinking about her. But, he knew he would never really be over her.

He watched as Bella's sank back against the locker. Her eyes were brewing with fresh unshed tears. Her mouth quivered and her arms shook. He tried to pull the girl away so he could check on her, but she kept her arms intact. And he thought this was a good thing. If he showed Bella his caring side, would this make her suspicious of how he felt? Would she guessed of his feelings towards her?

HE went back to smiling and laughing, but it was all a show. He kept sneaking peeks at the fragile girl behind the blond who was currently laughing and saying how much she loved him. He didn't hear her. He was far to focused on Bella.

Her body slid against the locker as she fell to the ground with a loud thump and just like that…she was out.

Everyone gathered in a crowd around her. There were shouts for a nurse and an ambulance. But no one did anything. Edward shoved the girl off of him and rushed to Bella. He tried to break through the crowd. But he was too late. In the arms of Mike Newton was Isabella Swan. She lied there unconscious. Her beautiful face finally at peace. A sigh on relaxation. She knew there was no pain now.

Mike pushed through the crowd with Bella in his arms. He hurried her to nurse and made sure she was safe.

Bella laid still forever. Her mind was numb as it slowly came back to live. What happened? She thought. What she didn't know was that she had said the words out loud.

"lay dear. You fainted. You need to rest." The elderly nurse said.

Bella rejected this. "No. I'm fine really." She said sitting up and instantly feeling the dizziness of the room spinning.

She shook her head as to shake away the dizziness. She rose from the nurse's cot and stood.

"Are you sure, honey?" The nurse asked.

"Positive." Bella said. She was admitted back to class but was suppose to come back if she felt sick.

Once Bella was in the hallway and on her way back to class, the bell had rang. She headed for her locker, thinking of how much her heart really knew her. It knew her well enough to knock her unconscious when the pain became to much to bare. It was a smart heart.

It was at her locker getting books that she felt someone's presence behind her. She turned suddenly, feeling the dizziness again, and saw Mike. He had a bright smile. A boyish face framed with blond spikes. He was good looking, but nothing compared to Edward.

"You're okay. Good you had me worried." He said. Bella felt the blush in her cheecks as she gave a small smile.

"Yeah. Um…do you know how I got to the nurses office?" She asked awkwardly. Mike didn't hesistate before finishing.

"I carried you." He stated simply.

"Thank you." she said, feeling his sudden attraction towards her. She tried to escape but he moved in front of her.

"I was thinking…Friday night…maybe we could go out?" he asked. What was she to do? He had saved her. Could she say no?

Edward narrowed his eyes as he watched Mike make his move, What did he have that Edward didn't?

Bella…that' who he had.

Edward pinched the bridge of his nose and stormed from the hallway while leaving Bella unaware of his presence.

I could have saved her. He thought. I could have been a good guy and helped her. I should've been there for her. What kind of person am I?

Edward criticized himself on how he wasn't right for Bella. How he wasn't good enough. But he thought about Mike. Mike didn't like Bella how Edward did. He did love her. He did care for her. He just wanted to be name to king of the guys. And there was only one way to get that title. Date Bella. He was scum and Edward hated him.

All along everyone thought Edward was a player, but what was Mike? He was far worse, that's what he was. And Bella didn't realize it. And now she was going to go out with?!

Edward growled internally.

_**Please review!**_

_**What you think?**_


	3. Screaming really shows how much I love u

Hello.

I want to thank everyone for reviewing!

Keep reviewing!

I love you guys!

I don't own twilight!

Here's your next chapter.

_**It was Friday night. All the Cullen's were gathered in the living room snuggled up on the couch and floor in front of the television. Alice was resting her head on Jasper's shoulder as he kept his arm tightly around her. Emmett had Rose in his arms as they rest on the floor with sleeping bags and covers. **_

_**Bella was sitting on the end of the couch with her feet up and her legs crossed Indian style. She had a think quilt wrapped around her to keep her warm. Edward was on the opposite end of the couch. He sat watching the television. Or so everyone thought. He kept looking towards the end of the couch.**_

_**Bella. There she sat. He was feet away from her. He could talk to her, look at her, do something. And he didn't! he just sat there and kept looking at her. As if he didn't know what to do! Edward Cullen, lady's man, can have any girl he want, yet, he doesn't know the first thing to do when it comes to Bella swan. It was funny how he could charm any girl and get away with little comments, but he had no confidence when it came to Bella.**_

_**In Edward's eyes, he wasn't good enough for her. Neither was Mike. Neither was any male in the universe. But, he still saw himself as incapable of being with Bella. When she thought the same of herself. **_

_**A horror flick was on the agenda tonight. The girls all squealed and coward into Emmett and Jasper. While Bella hid her face in the cover wrapped around her. I could hold, Edward thought. She could hold onto me when a scary part comes. He thought of it must feel to have her in his arms. He couldn't imagine it any other way. Perfect.**_

_**The Horror flick had ended and Alice raided the dvds for more romance movies. Bella knew this would be tough. A romance movie. While being in the same room as the one she loved.**_

"_**So, Bella." Alice said. Bella snapped her head up from the ground and looked at Alice. She had that tone in her voice. The tone she used when she was nosey. "What's going on Between you and Mike?" She asked with a smile.**_

_**Edward's eyes were on her now. He wanted to hear every detail. He wanted to know what was going on, how things were, what he was like to her. If he treated her wrong…Edward thought. He was suddenly seething.**_

"_**He asked me out, but I haven't agreed…yet." She said, uncomfortably. Edward felt a sliver of hope, a shed of light, shimmer on him. He could still fix this. He could be with her. He could be all she ever wanted. Ever needed. If it was him that she wanted.**_

"_**I think you should say yes. The guy is crazy about you." Rose said. "It's so romantic."**_

"_**It's not romantic." Edward spit through his teeth as he thought to himself. He didn't mean to say that out loud. It just slipped. He noticed everyone in the room stare at him.**_

"_**Why do you say that?" Bella asked, simply interested. She wasn't angry, yet. She just wanted to know what Edward hard meant. Edward swallowed hard, but kept his composure.**_

"_**He's scum, Bella." he said coming right out with it. Bella took this offensively. She rose from the couch out of sudden anger as did Edward. The other kids scooted together and turned to watch.**_

"_**This is gonna be good." Emmett smiled. Rose jabbed him In the ribs.**_

"_**Better than cable." Jasper sniggered. Alice thumped his head with her fingers, but paid more attention to Bella and Edward as she stuffed popcorn in her face.**_

"_**I black out in the hallway, right in front of you!, and he carries me to the nurse. Yes! He's obviously scum!" Bella laughed in frustration. Edward was pacing back and forth. The Cullen's listen harder as their eyes get wide. **_

"_**You know why he did it? Why he's asking you out?" Edward matched her loud and angry tone. They were all Mr. and Mrs. Cullen were at dinner tonight. Thank goodness they couldn't see this!**_

_**Bella knew he was going to say something mean. Something terrible. She could already feel the tears forming, but she swallowed against the tightness and pushed them back.**_

"_**Just so he can win! That's all he wants! He just wanted to date you so he can reign victory over all the other guys. You're just an accomplishment to them Bella. Nothing more. They don't like**_** you! They never did!"**

**As soon as the words were out he regretted them. He didn't mean them the way they sounded. He didn't mean them so cruel and cold hearted. Bella let the tears flow freely now. She dropped her head as they fell effortlessly.**

**Edward closed his eyes and wished he could take it back. But then again, he didn't. In that rant he had told Bella everything. His feelings, the other guy's feelings. Everything was out on the floor. But, all she heard was she wasn't good enough. Edward had no clue what he had just done to her.**

**Alice's mouth fell wide open and so did Rose's. They knew this had gone too far. Jasper and Emmett actually caught on to what Edward was trying to say even when Edward didn't. They knew how he truly felt about her now.**

"**All these years," Bella said slowly. She kept her head down as more tears fell. "I've been quiet." Now she raised her head to look at him. "I've been nice. I've **_**tried **_**to make things right between us. But you keep pushing me away. You keep telling me how much you hate me and…I can't do it anymore." she said as the tears came more quickly now. **

"**You can have any girl you want. **_**Any**_** girl. But, when someone actually asks me out, you tell me how much they really don't like me. But, That's fine. I'll remember what you said. Every time there's some guy I like…I'll remember how I wasn't good enough. How I wasn't good enough for Mike, How I wasn't good enough for other guys, how I…" stopped, thinking if she should continue. She had already spilt her guts out. How much more could it hurt to have the truth out, too?**

"**How I wasn't good enough…for you." She breathed.**

**It was silent for a while. Just the unsteady breaths of everyone in the room. Edward froze in his place and just stared at Bella. What was there to say? He had hurt her. Broken her beyond repair. Made her out to believe that she wasn't good enough for anyone.**

"**I'm going home." She said. She ran up the stairs and started packing her things.**

**Edward stood frozen…still. Emmett hoped up. "What are you standing there for? She's leaving!" He whisper shouted.**

"**Edward, she needs to know the truth. Please, before you break her heart again." Alice whispered.**

**Bella returned a few minutes later. She slung the door shut as she walked to her truck.**

**It was cold out side. She could see her breath in the cold air. Just as she was about to open her truck door, she felt a warm hand wrap around her wrist. She turned suddenly.**

"**What?" she asked angrily.**

"**Bella," He whispered. "I'm-" but before he could finish. Bella snatched her arm away and drove off.**


	4. important

_**Hey, Hey, peoples.**_

_**So I know you hate author's notes but this one isn't Boring. Promise!**_

_**I was writing in class when I first had this story pop in my head. **_

_**I wrote something that was my favorite part but I was afraid to post it because people **_

_**Always think I'm a poser when I write my original ideas.**_

_**Well, I'm not a poser. And what my Bella feels, I feel. Pain, hurt, confusion, it all comes from my mind and heart.**_

_**I know that sounds cheesy, it really does, but, hey, what can I say? I'm a dork.**_

_**So here is something I deleted from chapter two. It was originally how it was suppose to go but I thought people would hate it.**_

_**I don't know why I'm posting it, but I felt it needed to be purged from my mind!**_

_**Well, here it goes.**_

_**Love it, hate it, what ever. **_

_**I love everyone who wrote to me and told me how they liked my story.**_

_**I love you guys!**_

_**I don't own twilight!**_

_Bella stared across the hallway as she watched him. Edward, the only man she could ever love. _

_How did he not know? How did he not understand what he was doing to her? How could he not understand the pain she was feeling. He didn't grasp that seeing him with Lauren hurt Bella beyond repair._

_She watched as he leaned against his locker. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and pulled her closer to him. Bella's breath stumbled upon her lips as she lost control over her breathing. Hot tears formed in her chocolate eyes, but she pushed them back._

_In that moment, everything changed. Sounds of people laughing and talking in the hallways became muffled, as if someone had cover their mouths with a pillow. A black curtain incased her surroundings leaving only Bella, Edward, And Lauren out of it's blackness._

_Bella collapsed back against the locker, her fingers gripping it's cool metal just to hold her in place in hope of keeping her from meeting the ground. Her chest ached. There was a thumping, a pulsing, a dry throb where her heart should be. It wasn't a heart beat. No, she had no heart._

_She had surrendered it willingly to him. Set her heart on a plaque and kneeled down as she presented it to him. She could only hope he would take it. And he did. He grasped it in his hands, not caring to be gentle with it. Holding it as if it were a lousy rock. He had no clue how precious her heart was._

_She could see it in his hands. His long fingers tearing it effortlessly. Breaking it into a million pieces. He was careless as it hit the ground and shattered like glass._


	5. break me even more

_**Hey.**_

_**Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**Keep reviewing!**_

_**I love you guys!**_

_**Here's another chapter!**_

_**I don't own twilight!**_

_**Chapter four**_

_**Edwards darker side.**_

The rain pelted the cars and buildings outside. Typical day in Forks. It set a omnipresent mood for everyone in Forks. To wake up and know that your day was automatically doomed to be tainted with rain.

But that wasn't the case for Edward. The sky might have been dark, but Edward was darker. Ever since that fateful night at the Cullen's, Bella didn't come around anymore. Edward had tried to apologize, but Bella had shot him down before he could get the opportunity. He knew he deserved it though. It was entirely his fault for why she didn't hang out at the Cullen's.

Edward sighed as he thought of her. He wondered if she hurt just as much as he did. He wondered if the pain was just as horrible for her as it was for him. He hoped it wasn't. This pain he felt when he thought of Bella, was his heart clenching together as she was called to his mind. She was his oxygen. She was the blood that kept his heart going. When she hadn't called or came to school in past couple of days, he had planned to go to her house.

But he threw that thought out. He knew he had no right to disturb her at home.

What he hoped was for her to come back to school, or at least call Alice so she could stop worrying. But, internally, Edward knew he wanted her to call so _he_ could stop worrying. It was an quick instinct that boiled in his mind. His instinct clearly being to see that she was okay. Safe.

And if she wasn't?

Edward felt a sudden twinge of anxiety flare with in him. It was the kind of feeling you get when you're on a roller coaster. You're waiting, praying, that the ride will in just so you can make sure you're okay. In this case, his anxiety towards Bella was the roller coaster and he was praying to get off at any second. The ony thing to release him from this thrill of a ride, was Bella coming to him, telling him she was okay. And if that was impossible, all he wanted was to _see_ if she was okay.

He sighed heavily as he thought of absence. Oh, how she made him hurt. Not just mentally but physically. Edward had always been the lady's man, if you will. He had a new girlfriend every week. His victim for this week was Lauren Mallory. It was true that she was pretty, but nothing compared to Bella's beauty. See, Edward had always been the lady's man, if you will. He had a different girl on his arm every week. And his victim this week happened to be Lauren Mallory- long time crush towards Edward.

Edward didn't feel the way for Lauren as he did for Bella. Lauren didn't make his heart ache. Lauren didn't make him beg her mere presence just for her to look at him. And Lauren certainly hadn't been the one he was in love with.

Love, Edward thought. Could this be love?

He had seen it many times. Love was everywhere: movies, books, reality, but, could this be love he felt for Bella? Surely he favored her. Who wouldn't, though? After all, she was kind, loving, smart, funny, beautiful… Edward shook his head in repulsion. This was his little sister's best friend he was thinking about. He couldn't look at her the way man who is madly in love would look at a woman who he adores. Could he?

You can't help who you fall in love with, he thought proudly as he made himself a loop hole. No, love is something that is set upon you. You don't get to choose who you love. It's merely something that has graced you. And there's only one way to deal with it. You can love them back or not love at all.

In the eyes of love, we are all soldiers. Our days consist of fighting just to stay alive. Love doesn't care what you look like. It doesn't care who you are. No, it doesn't care how much heart ache you feel when the one you love doesn't love you back. So here we are, left on the battle field, cut wide open, bleeding out, left to die. They say love is a beautiful thing, but what they failed to mention is how heartless it could be.

We surrender ourselves willingly because we believe maybe, just maybe, we'll be loved back. Sacrifice ourselves because we think we'll be returned in the arms of those who love us. We're fools. Mindless, love-drunk fools. And that's okay. Because in reality, we don't care how much pain we have to endure and we don't care how much ridicule we have to take. The only thing that matter's is that you tried. That you gave it a chance.

It's a rare creature. It only comes once in a life time. Like a shooting star. You wait, hoping it will show, and when it does, it's beautiful and exciting and breathtaking. You don't see yourself not in this situation. But, when it's gone- when you heart breaks- your left with nothing but the memories you made and the hope of it returning.

For Edward, this was the cold, hard, truth. He stuffed his books in his locker, angrily. He was refusing to be in love with her, all the while wanting, no, _needing_ to love Bella. He liked the way her cheeks flushed red and adored her chocolate eyes. He loved the way she smiled or the way she bit her lip when she was embarrassed. And not just physically things, but emotional and mental things. He loved how she could care for anyone, no matter how mean they ha been to her. No matter all the hurtful things they had said to her. She still cared for the because she was a genuine person. A whole-hearted person.

He slammed his locker door harshly. If he didn't stop thinking about her he would go insane.

And when he turned, there he saw her. She stood at her locker as well, gathering her things and seeing what books she would need. He smiled at this. For the past days he could only think of her. He could only imagine what she looked like. He could only envision her. But, now, he could actually _see_ her. Like ice to a would, he sighed in relief. She was safe, she was okay. He smiled to himself happily.

But, his happiness wasn't left for long. That disappeared when he opened his eyes and saw Mike Newton standing beside Bella. Edward seethed to himself, wishing he could cause pain for Mike. After all, Mike was the reason Bella was mad at him.

He watched as they laughed. Nothing was more amazing than Bella's laugh. It was simply a symphony to the virgin ears of a deaf man for the first time. It was breath taking and harmless. Innocent. Perfect.

When they were gone- when Mike had offered to walk Bella to class- Edward's fist collided with the locker as he hit it with all his might. When he pulled away, you could she the pulsing red blood oozing from his knuckles. He didn't feel the pain. He was far to angry to feel anything.

Bella stood at her locker, facing the opposite direction. Just the sight of Edward made her heart ache. That was common for her, though. Every thought consisted of Edward. And every thought brought with it pain. She had tried to forget him. She had tried to tell herself to move on and that it just wasn't meant to be. Edward was a player. He didn't care about love. He didn't see as Bella saw it. What good would her being with him do if he was just going to break her heart in the end? To, late, she thought. My heart's already broken.

Not just broken. But, blown to pieces. There was nothing in her chest. There was nothing to show that she was alive. She certainly didn't feel alive. Right now, she felt nothing more than pain. You could say she was metaphorically dead. Her eyes were dull, her smile nonexistent, her heart…well, let's just say it' not there any more.

But, Bella wasn't dead. You couldn't possibly be dead while feeling the intense pain she felt. Death would be better than trying to stick it out like an idiot and survive this pain.

Edward, the only man she could ever love. Edward, her life, her wealth. Edward, her dream. He was just a few feet away. She felt the undying force to reach out and touch him, but she held herself intact. She couldn't so naïve as to believe that he wouldn't react in a negative way. Though, she wished…hoped…that maybe he wouldn't react so harshly. Maybe he felt the same way too.

She stopped herself before she put herself in more pain. He would never love her. Not in a million years.

She turned back to her locker and continued doing whatever she was doing. Functioning on nothing but her instinct for she was numb.


	6. it's the truth, at least

**So I got a review from a reader telling me that I needed to finish the story or she would die.**

**I like her enthusiasm. But, don't die. I need your reviews!`**

**I love you guys.**

**So here's another chapter.**

**I don't own twilight!**

Biology. That simple word Had Bella and Edward on the edge. He was terrified of what would happen. Would she be upset with him still? Seeing as she didn't look at him, he knew she was still upset. And Bell, oh poor Bella. Every look she gave him was out of pure sadness.

Class hadn't began, yet. There was barely anyone in the room as Bella and Edward sat rigid in their seats. Edward pulled his hands from out beneath the lab table and rest them on the table. Bella caught a peak at his beat up hand. Even though she was heart broken, she was worried for him. What had happened? "Your hand." She breathed as she looked at its cuts and bruises.

Edward was shocked to see that she even acknowledged him. After he unfroze, his eyes slowly wandered toward his hand. He had forgotten all about it. What was he suppose to do? "It's nothing." He said quickly, afraid to tell her the truth and then he tried to stuff it back under the desk.

Bella saw the hesitation in his eyes. She caught his arm, a reflex reaction, and stopped him from hiding his hand. He looked up at her. Why was she doing this? Shouldn't she be angry with him? Why did she care?

Bella mindlessly held his hand gently in his. She acted as if she were holding the rarest jewel and didn't want to drop it. It was the way Edward should've held her heart. Her fingers lightly raked over the bruises and cuts. Edward felt his heart warm at the touch.

Bella examined his hand, looking at it's intricate details. "How did this happen?" she asked. Edward froze. He didn't want to tell her that he was angry and took it out on a locker. But, as he looked into those chocolate eyes, he didn't want to lie to her. She deserved the truth- for just this once.

"I…punch a locker." He was too entertained with watching her care about his injury. Did this mean she liked him? He hoped. No, he hoped she would love him as much as he loved her.

She looked at his with the most confused expression.

"Bella, the other night, what I said…I didn't mean it like that." He blurted.

She turned away from him. She wanted to talk to him. But she feared she would only love him more and she wouldn't be returned the feeling. He grabbed her face in his hands suddenly, but held her gently. His thumb stroked her cheek, leaving a delicate warmth on her skin. She shivered at the touch.

"You said you weren't good enough for any of the guys. But, Bella, you were so wrong. Every male in the universe could never be good enough for you. Not even …me." He said softly.


	7. to kiss or not to kiss

_**Hey guys.**_

_**Here's your next chapter.**_

_**I love you guys. **_

_**Keep reviewing!**_

_**Disclaimer: "Dear, Stephenie Meyer**_

_**I was wondering can I buy twilight from you?"**_

"_**Dear, Twilight Addict**_

_**No."**_

_**I don't own twilight.**_

The music was blaring all the way up the stairs. No one was familiar with the song. All they knew was it was music and this was another party at the Cullen's. Alice had Bella strapped to a chair as she played with Bella's hair and brushed eye shadow on her eyes and picked out the perfect lip gloss.

"Alice." Bella whined.

"Hush, Bella. I promised I wouldn't go over board so you can relax." The little pixie reassured her.

Rosalie was raiding the shopping bags from earlier today, looking for Bella the perfect outfit. The other Cullen's were downstairs, tending to the guest. Jasper was answering the door, Emmett was trying to figure out what CD's to play, and Edward, well, Edward was sitting on the couch angrily.

He had been this way for days.

He watched everyone show up with a partner, a girlfriend or a boyfriend. Edward hated it. He could have any girl in this room, even the not so single ones, but he didn't want them. He only wanted one girl and he still hadn't admitted to himself that she was the one for him. He was at that stage where he purged himself on other girls, trying to forget about the angel upstairs. Oh, Bella, he thought.

Lauren had arrived an hour later than usual. She had spent her time sitting by Edward's side, holding him in her arms and talking about how she was so happy they were together. All Edward heard was, blah, blah, blah. He hadn't responded to a word Lauren had spoken all night. Instead, he stared hopelessly at the wall.

He was the true vision of a broken man. His normally amused eyes were dark and hate filled- a hate that was only towards himself. His beautiful face was covered in the expression that only showed depression and heart ache. It was a wonder Lauren hadn't noticed it when everyone else seemed to have. You would catch him sighing defeated or angrily, it depended on how bad of a mood he was in.

Edward's eyes flashed from the wall and to the stairs as everyone did. There she stood. Bella. Her Mahogany curls dangled at her shoulders. Her gorgeous eyes were hyphenated by the mascara and eye shadow Alice had forced upon her. She was in a light blue silk top and jeans. Edward's breath caught in his chest. She's such a goddess, he thought.

Lauren had said something about going to chat with Jessica and left. In the corner, Mike stood with a blond girl. He kept giving Edward dirty looks-sending angry messages with his eyes. For the first time in weeks, Edward showed a emotion other than hate. Amusement. He knew why Mike was looking at him like this. Mike had thought that Bella and Edward were seeing each other. Mike was wrong. Oh, so very wrong.

Edward pushed himself off of the couch and started towards Mike. Mike did the same. As the two made a war path for each other, the crowd of dancing teens parted and backed away. "Well, Cullen. Nice to see you again. How's Bella?" Mike smiled evilly.

"Why don't you ask her? You're the one who follows her like a lost puppy." Edward retorted.

"Maybe she wants to be followed." Mike answered as he inched closer to Edward.

Edward came closer to him now. His face was just mere inches from Mikes. "Look, I know what you're up to and I want you to stay away from her. Got it?" he said menacingly.

Mike laughed. "It's not over until Bella's on my arm." He said with confidence. "So why don't you just back up." Mike gave Edward a push and that's all that did it.

Edward drew his hand back and slung it with as much force as possible. His fist connected to Mike's face. Mike stumble backward but didn't fall. After that, it was a blur between the two. Fist were flying, curse words were being shouted, people were routing.

Bella and Alice looked at each other as they heard chanting coming from the living room. A moment of hesitation appeared before Emmett and Jasper sprang from their seats and ran in the direction of the ruckus.

Alice and Bella did the same. When they came to the crowd, they froze. Emmett and Jasper were holding back an angry Mike as his face swelled and nose and mouth bled. "Get Edward!" Emmett shouted to Bella. Why was he telling Bella to do it? I can't hold him back, she thought.

Emmett knew Edward would never hurt Bella and if Bella were to tell him to stop, he would stop.

Bella ran to Edward's side.

"You're just jealous. Jealous because she wants me and not you." Mike said. What are they talking about, Bella thought. Edward took a step towards Mike, anger fresh in his eyes. Bella instantly pressed her hand against Edward's stomach as she came to stand between the two.

"I think it's time we take Mike for a walk." Emmett said as Jasper helped him drag Mike to the door.

Edward followed, but Bella pressed both hands to his stomach now. He was so much taller than him. What was she going to do if he didn't stay back? Thank goodness he stopped and looked down at her when she restrained him. "Don't, Edward." Bella Whispered once. Edward looked at her for a long time, unaware of everyone staring at them. He dropped his head in defeat and nodded.

Bella pulled him to the kitchen as Alice yelled, "Alright. Shows over. Go home!"

Bella pressed Edward into a kitchen table seat and went to the freezer and got some ice. She grabbed the first aid kit from on top of the refrigerator and hurried back to the table. She pulled a chair out in front of Edward and laid the stuff down on the table.

When he didn't look up at her, she placed her finger under his chin and brought his face up. He looked at her with the saddest expression she had ever seen. Surely she was disappointed in him. But she wasn't. she hadn't even known what the fight was about.

Bella looked at his bleeding lip. She got the alcohol out and started dabbing at his lip with it. He didn't flinch as she did this gently.

After she was done cleaning the wound, she held the ice packet to the bottom of his lip.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked gently. His hand was placed against hers as he took the ice from her and held by himself. She had already fixed my face. Why should she have to put the ice on it, too? He thought.

"It was just a fight." He answered.

"I know that. But what was it over?"

He didn't answer her. He had gone back to looking at the floor again.

"Okay," She said. "I want to know what's gotten into you. Punching lockers and now punching guys? What is it Edward? What's got you acting like this?"

Edward knew she needed the truth. "A girl." He answered simply. Bella knew it wasn't her he talking about.

She nodded. "And by the looks of it, it's not Lauren, is it?" She asked calmly.

"No," he said. "She's much better than Lauren.'

Bella could see honesty in his eyes. "You must really like this girl." Bella said, feeling the heart ache hit home. Not only lauren, but someone else, too.

Edward laughed once humorlessly. "You don't even know."

"She's a lucky girl, you know that, right?" Bella asked. Edward looked at her in confusion. "Any guy who would stand up to another guy just for one girl is pretty romantic."

"Reading Romance novels again, I see. What is it this time. _Wuthering Heights_?" Edward leaned forward and smiled.

Bella blushed. She had just finished the tenth chapter. "How did you know that was my favorite?"

"It's always been your favorite. Along the list is Romeo and Juliet, Pride and Prejudice, Sense and Sensibility. I know a lot more about you than you think."

"Really?" Bella asked, challenging him. Edward let both eye brows raise in taking the challenge.

"Fine." she said. "What was my first pet?" she asked.

Edward laughed. He knew this answer. "A gold fish. His name was Betty. Why you gave him a girl name I'll never understand."

"Lucky guess." Bella said. "Alice must've told you.

Edward shook his "no." "You spent days crying about him. I remember you were so upset because Emmett had accidentally let it slip that if you killed your gold fish it meant that you wouldn't be a great parent."

Bella smiled. "Yeah. I was worried for the next eight years of my life that I would be a horrible mother." She laughed.

"I think you'd be a great mother. You warm, loving, and caring. And you have this way about you. You never hold grudges. It's like you care too much to stay mad someone." Edward said slower and slower as his face inched closer to hers. His eyes were now focused on her lips as he left the ice pack fall fro his very own lips.

Bella found herself inching closer as well. What are you doing? He's a player. This is his job! She thought. She wanted this to happen so much, but she knew it would mean nothing to him and she would be even more heart broken.

His lips were a half centimeter away. She could feel his breath on her lips. Taste his scent in her mouth. He moved to close the space between them, but Bella looked away- turning her head to the side. "I have to go." she said before rising and walking away.

Edward felt the hurt but she knew why she did it. She couldn't trust him. She didn't know if this was just another player move or not. He would have to show her it wasn't. that he was one hundred percent hers.

_**Please review**_


	8. breaking up

Here's another Chapter!

I love you guys!

Keep reviewing!

I don't own twilight!

**Bella stared across the hallway as Edward looked at Lauren with the most complicated expression ever. He was trying to explain something to her and she obviously wasn't getting it.**

"**You're breaking up with me?" Lauren said a little bit louder.**

"**I don't love you, Lauren. And I'm sorry to do this suddenly, I really am, But, I can't be with you anymore." Edward said gently.**

**Lauren Huffed and stomped off.**

**Edward leaned his head back and sighed. He felt like a weight had been lifted from his chest. He was free, finally.**

**Bella was worrying that he would move on to the next girl, the girl he really likes. She was still upset that he had tried to kiss her after telling her that he liked someone else. How player of him.**

**She felt her face fall.**

**Edward peaked out of the corner of his eye and saw Bella. She looks so sad, he thought. He would give anything to hold her in his arms. To make sure she felt better.**

**In time. He thought**


	9. IMPORTANT READ PLEASE!

Dear Fanfiction readers

Thank you so much for being patient with my upload new chapters to my stories. I'm sorry for tricking you by uploading this as a chapter instead of an actual chapter- again, sorry! Anywho, I have BIG news! My book, Destined: A Hereafter Novel By me: Danna Mackenzie Sims, is now available on As an E-BOOK! Please…PLEASE stop by and check it out. Thank you for your love and support! And look for new chapters to my story! I have free time to write my Twilight stories now! Below is my amazon link for my book. Follow me on Facebook or on twitter as dannamackenziesims

.com/Destined-Hereafter-Novel-Novels-ebook/dp/B005TD8MBM/ref=sr_1_1?ie=UTF8&qid=1318380538&sr=8-1

Love,

Twilightaddict2094 (Danna Mackenzie Sims)


End file.
